Silver wolf
by valalight
Summary: Jacob not only has to deal with his cousin moving in to his house, now he has to deal with her joining his pack. What will happen when another female werewolf comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Another fanfiction! I don't know how I'll ever update them all. This one is about the cousin of Jacob, Alex. She is a different kind of girl. Don't judge her on this chapter alone. I swear she's not a total stuck up bitch. Well enjoy the fanfic, please give me some feedback, tell me what you like, and what you hate._

Summery: Jacob not only has to deal with his cousin moving in to his house, now he has to deal with her joining his pack. What will happen when another female werewolf comes to town?

* * *

**Silver wolf**

**Chapter one:** first change

It was an odd coincidence that I should have that dream on that night. The eve to the end of all that I had come to consider normal…the end to my life as a human and the start of my life as something much different.

In the vision I saw the stars, dancing slowly in the sky brightly, against the dark void of the night. I lay silently on the soft ground, my bare toes hiding themselves in the blades of grass. I was content...happy—I enjoyed the feeling of the summer breeze blowing my hair about, the sensation of the being at total peace with the universe. But as I enjoyed my self, watching the stars, I could here a faint cry…a plea for help. I tried to get up, but some unknown force held me down. 'Was it fear? Did fear keep my body from moving?' In truth I was very afraid. The screaming became louder…I could now distinctly smell the distinct odor of fire… and something else…flesh burning... yet still I lay down on the grass…planted like a tree, unable to move or see the horrors around me.

In my peripheral vision fire surrounded me…the screams of women and children and men trying to fight back shrieked through the once calm night. Panic took hold of me, and yet I kept planted. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the frightful scene around me…I saw no people…but I could here them. I could sense them…fighting. Trying desperately to stay alive as I lay listlessly, trying to ignore them.

Tears stained my cheeks and I hummed a forgotten tune, trying to drown out the cries 'why wouldn't it go away?' I though to myself.

I could feel the heat of the fire on my skin, and yet I continued to tune it all out, continuing to hum the lullaby in my head

'go away, go away' I though over and over...a part of me wished to get up…to fight…and yet another, much stronger, part of me wished to continue laying on the grass, looking up to the stars, ignoring the dreadful fight on the horizon

'why wont it go away?'

I awoke slowly. My eyes, unwilling to let go of sleep. I found myself unable to move my limbs."Ugh" I groaned as I struggled under my covers.

"Alex!" I heard my obnoxious cousin from behind my bedroom door. I remained silent, under my quilts. hoping that he would forget me and move on.

"Wake up!" he said opening up my door. Such an invasion of privacy

"Alexandria! Get your lazy ass out of bed." Just to spite him I stayed planted, my face covered by my thick feather blanket.

I heard him sigh then say "you asked for it" with that he jumped on my small bed, suffocating me under his weight.

I yelled in protest. "Jacob you ignorant fool get you big ass off of me!" I screamed. I swore that from the next room over I could here Billy laughing.

"You should have got up earlier than" Jake said laughing as he stood up, dragging the blankets off from on top of me.

I glared at him in detest.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I mumbled as I stood up in my small, improvised bedroom.

"I do live here." He said confused.

"really? Cause your never here." I said glairing

"you know what I'm doing." He mumbled.

"Oh yes, the great 'protector' of the forest." I said in fake enthusiasm. God I hated people in the morning.

"Fuck you" he growled leaving my room.

I moved in to Billy's house one month ago, and still hated it. But I had no choice. They were my last family on this side of the planet. Every one on my dad's side of the family still lived in Scotland.

I went in to the three person shared bathroom and started to brush my long black hair, as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Foods ready!" I heard my uncle Billy call. I ran out of the bath room, and dashed to the kitchen. I knew that if I wanted any food that morning I had to grab it _BEFORE_ Jake got to it. That boy was a beast when it came to eating.

Billy was already at the table, his plate filled with scrambled eggs, and bacon. But no sign of the consuming monster who had the nerve to call himself my cousin.

I grabbed a plate and got myself a large pile of eggs and toast and began to eat.

Jacob strolled in to the kitchen and didn't even bother to grab a plate, he just took the serving platter with the food

"Pig" I muttered under my breath

"Snob" he replied back

"Yes Jacob, _I'm_ a snob. Because everyone knows that I think that I'm superior than everyone else!" I said sarcastically. "Cant you think of a better retort than that? At least put some effort in to your insults Jacob Black; it makes you look retarded when you don't." my voice was like venom

"Now calm down" Billy said taking a bite

"Sorry Billy" I muttered

"yeah you better say your sorry" Jake said between bites

"what you say? You better speak louder." I said glaring.

The rest of the morning continued in that manner. It wasn't that I hated Jake, it was more of the fact that I hated having to live with him.

When I was ten I loved hanging out with him during the summer, but now that I had to share a house with him, I was less enthused.

And it didn't help one bet he was a 'werewolf'

I shuttered at the though. Last year I was perfectly content in my little word of humans, and nothing else. Now I had to deal with the knowledge that not only do vampires and werewolves existed but the fact I was related to some of them. Disgusting.

I made my way through the yard headed to where my car was parked, ready to make my way to school, over in Forks. My home. Not here in la push. I'll admit I was resentful. it had been only a month ago that my father finally succumbed to cancer, leaving me alone in this miserable world. Before he died he asked Billy (his dead wife's, half brother) to look after me, and being the kind older man he was, Billy agreed.

It wasn't hard to accept my fathers death, I had been anticipating it since I was eleven when he got diagnosed. What was hard was the change. The change of leaving my home, my town, the familiar routine I had become so accustom to. I missed it. I was glad that I wasn't forced to transfer schools. I couldn't bare the thought of being in the same class as my cousin. (like I said before it wasn't him I hated, it was the fact I was forced to be with him almost constantly.)

I arrived at school on time, and made my way to my classes. The day passed as many before it had, with little or no interest. As I left the building I noticed Bella Swan, the girl my cousin was madly in love with. I couldn't see why. She looked plain to me. Average in every way. To my dismay, she looked my way. She recognized me as Jake's cousin "Hi Alex" she said to me with a small smile. I responded with a smile and nod of my head as I got in my car. I looked out of the window to where she got in the car of her hottie boyfriend Edward. Before I moved in with my cousin and learned the truth, I'll admit I had a crush on the Cullen boys. Who didn't? They were without a doubt the finest boys in town. But now that I knew that they were 'vampires' my interest in them was waning. But that still didn't stop me from glancing over to where Jasper Cullen got in the car. 'Damn he's fine' I thought looking as he bent down to grab his school bag. I swear after I thought that I saw Edward smirk…damn I hope what Jacob told me of him reading minds wasn't true. If it was, then he heard all of my 'fantasies' I had when they first transferred here.

The rest of the afternoon past normally enough. After finishing my homework, I started to prepare dinner. One of my gifts to Billy. He made breakfast, and I made dinner. It disturbed me just how much food I had to make. I understand that he wasn't a 'normal' boy and needed to eat a lot, but come on! 7 steaks to feed three people? that was insane.

"What's for dinner?" I heard Jacob say in a cheery voice as he came in the front door. I grunted in reply as he came to the kitchen.

"Great! I love steak" he grinned as he leaned over my shoulder looking at the food.

"Yeah, yeah, you can wait to eat." I smiled in reply.

"aww, I cant have any now?" he said in a mock sad voice.

"No." I said simply in a confident tone.

His reply was to poke me in my sides—something he knows sends me over the edge laughing. I was so ticklish it wasn't even funny. "Jake!" I screamed as he continued his assault.

"awe, does lil Alex want me to stop?" he said in a baby voice.

"Jacob Black! Stop this instant!" I yelled, m voice getting angry, as he continued to tickle me.

"no." he said mimicking me from before.

"Jake!" I was mad by this point, yet he didn't bother to lessen he attack at my sides. He just continued to laugh at my response.

"Jacob!" I scream in anger turning around to face him, smacking him in his face.

My body felt odd. My hands shook and it felt like I was loosing control. A strange hot sensation crept up my spine, and then…I exploded.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. My mind was wild, and I had no idea what was happening. I looked around. My vision was so much better than it ever was before. I then noticed Jacob standing in front of me his eye's wide with shock. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection. In the place where I should be was a monster; A great silver wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for not updating. This chapter is not too long, but at least I updated. While writing this chapter I fell in love with the idea up Jacob being a protective older cousin (though to be honest I don't know who is older, Jake or Alex. . .) Just think about it, a story about an OC and Jake with no romance! Won't that be grand!

**Summery:** Jacob not only has to deal with his cousin moving in to his house, now he has to deal with her joining his pack. What will happen when another female werewolf comes to town?

* * *

**Silver wolf**

**Chapter Two:** Confused and Determined

Next thing I knew I was tearing my way through the door into the outside would. The cool raindrops falling from the overcast sky above never reaching my skin. I wouldn't realize till later it was my 'fur' that kept me dry. I was thinking a million things at once. Some thoughts were my own, and yet others I realized with much horror were very much NOT from my own mind.

"Holy Shit, what just. . .!" one of the foreign thoughts practically screamed in my mind.

"Quill, cool it, give her space" another commanded

It felt so wrong to have these outside images, these outside words within me. I could see not only the backyard I was standing in, but also the forest, the cost line, and to my surprise the back image of a silver furred creature, standing on guard.

"Alex, calm down." A soft voice whispered in my mind. I recognized the voice. It was Jacob.

I turned around and saw Jacob standing in his 'wolf' form. His eyes staring into mine

"Take deep breaths and calm yourself. Don't let your self loose control" I noticed then how gentle he sounded. Gentle yet stern.

"What's happening!" my inner voice screamed in a panic

"You've changed. Your-um, like me now. A wolf" he was unsure of how to word it to me. I could see his thoughts. I could see that he thought I was 'fragile'.

"NO!" my own mind pleaded over and over.

"I'm not like you! I'm not a freak!" and with that I started to run. I ran with long strides, the earth beneath my feet flying by at amazing speeds.

I ran with all the power I had. It was the only thing I could do. I had to get away from this. I had to escape this place.

"This isn't something you can run from" one of the foreign voices from early said within my mind.

I could see where he was, he was in the forest like me, running.

I tired to ignore his words. I tried to ignore how I could hear Jacob and Quil arguing about me.

'How is that possible?'

'I didn't see any of the signs, she was just bitchy like normal'

If it were possible I would be crying.

"Alexandria. Stop running." The commanding voice from before said, and to my surprise, my legs stopped. The forest witch was once whizzing past me was now still.

"We've met before." The voice said as he came closer to my location

"I'm Sam. Remember? You hit me with a shoe" his thoughts traveled back to the memory, and within it I could see myself.

In the memory I was angry and upset. A snarl on my face as I yelled at Jacob "I don't care about your little 'friends'! I told you I wanted the house for myself today! I have people coming over!" my voice furious and from the look on Jacobs face, so was he "No. Your silly little friends can't come over today. And you CANT kick people out of this house, out of MY house!" his voce was rising louder, making the me in the vision become even more upset.

"Jacob, stop yelling with your little cousin. There's no getting through to her" The owner of the memory said.

I then turned to face the owner of the voice. My face was red with anger

"You. Are. Not. In. this." I hissed at him.

"I'm involved, so yes I am" Next thing I saw from the perspective of the memories owner was a shoe being tossed at his face.

I heard the laughing voice I assumed belonged to Quill say "wow, why was I not there when that happened?!"

With shame I remember the incident. I was acting so childish, it was humiliating.

"I remember you" I said to Sam. But I wasn't going to apologize for that incident. I was still too confused about my current situation to do anything.

Jacob then came in to sight, along with Quill. They looked upon me question as they took in my appearance

I could here them questing the color of my fur and the very fact that I was a "wolf' like them.

Then the world seemed to change. I felt a familiar feeling go up my spine, and next thing I knew, my thoughts were my own again, and I was seeing the world through my 'normal' human eyes.

I was relieved to be myself again. So relieved I didn't notice a very important fact.

I heard a growl from in front of me and looked up to see the wolf that was my Cousin, snarling at the wolf that was Quil.

I turned around to see Sam's form. His back to me.

It was then that I realized the cold wet ground touching my bare feet. It was then that I noticed the rain hitting my bare flesh.

I was naked.

More importantly, I was naked in front of three males.

With shame and complete humiliation I dropped to the ground, one arm trying to cover my chest as another tried to cover my lap. A steady flow of tears made there way down my face from my eyes.

And for the first time since the death of my father, I let myself cry.

I sobbed out loud, my wails of sorrow and confusion mixing with yells of frustration.

I hated it.

I hated it all.

I hated that fact I had to live here. The fact that my father was dead. The fact that I was now a 'freak'.

But most of all I hated how I couldn't change any of it.

I don't know how long I sat on the ground crying before I felt something being wrapped around me. I looked up to see my cousin as he put a blanket around me. He wore only a pare of grey sweat pants. I then noticed that lack of wolves surrounding me.

'When did they leave?' I thought.

"Alex. . . I know it's scary." Jakes voice was low and caring. "When it happened to me, I was terrified." He continued.

"Why me?" I choked out as I grasped the blanket tightly to myself. "I'm only a fourth Quileute."

"But you're still the great grandchild of Ephraim black. Just like me." He said as he looked down upon me. How pathetic I must have looked to him.

With determination not to look like anymore of a fool then I already did, I stood up. Making sure the blanket covered me where it counted.

"What directions home." I said softly. Looking around me

"A few miles west" he said pointing in to the forest.

With out hesitation I started to walk.

"Wait! You're not planning on just walking there?" he said catching up to walk beside me.

"Yes I am." I said without hesitation.

"It would be easy if you changed and just ran there." He said almost pleading.

"I don't care. I'm not going to be a freak. I'm not going to change in to 'that' ever again" I said staring at the path ahead of me.

"You can't help it Alex. You can't stop being what you are." He said as he stopped walking, looking at me as I made my way further into the wild.

"Yes I can." I said sternly under my breath.


End file.
